lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enjolras
Enjolras is a character in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He is the leader of Les Amis de l'ABC. Novel About Enjolras believes in democracy and freedom and is willing to do anything to achieve it. Hugo tells the reader that Enjolras is a very good looking young man, who was capable of being terrible. However, he had no interest in women. After the death of General Lamarque, Enjolras and his followers stage a rebellion. The rebellion is very unsuccessful, as all but two people are killed (excluding the five insurgents Enjolras orders to leave out of necessity when it becomes clear that the barricade is doomed). He is a passionate leader and fighter that cares about the people of France; when he is forced to shoot a man, he regrets it. Les Amis de l'ABC'' (The Friends of the ABC)'' Enjolras is the passionate leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, a group of students dedicated to making political changes in France. Enjolras devoutly believes in democratic freedom, which leads him into an argument with the Bonapartist Marius Pontmercy. Enjolras strives to realize democracy and equality. He declares "Patria" or "homeland" as his mistress and only has eyes for his causes. This makes him a foil of the character Grantaire, who is cynical and believes in nothing (besides Enjolras himself). Despite the differences in their characters, Grantaire looks up to Enjolras. June 5, 1832 During the funeral of General Lamarque, a popular defender of the people, the monarchy dispatches troops to keep the peace. As shots are fired, Enjolras and the rest of the Friends of the ABC spring up and build a barricade outside of a wine shop in the rue Mondetour. They build the barricade out of common items, arm themselves and prepare for the coming fight. Gavroche points out that Javert, posing as a revolutionary, is actually a spy for the army. The men take Javert prisoner. After a revolutionary shoots an innocent bystander, Enjolras promptly executes him. It's mentioned that the executed revolutionary was not only Claquesous, one of the four heads of Patron-Minette, but that he had been hired to stir up anarchy amongst the revolutionaries. The students mourn the death of Mabeuf. Enjolras gives Mabeuf a kiss on the forehead, and later on the hand - and Victor Hugo states that those are the only two kisses Enjolras has bestowed in his entire life. After discussing the matter, the students decide to keep Javert as a hostage. Enjolras sends five men away from the barricade, realizing that those at the barricade will die. Valjean arrives at the barricade. Enjolras orders Javert's execution; Valjean leads Javert away, and sets him free instead. Death The barricades fall and as the army presses onwards, Enjolras retreats into the wine shop. He alone is left untouched by bullets and wounds, but with no other weapon in hand except for the barrel of his carbine. Enjolras himself told the National Guards to shoot him, throwing away the stump of his carbine, folded his arms and presented his breast. Just before the guardsmen were about to shoot him, Grantaire, awakening from his drunken stupor, asks to be shot with Enjolras with the words: ''"Vive la république! I belong to it." '' Enjolras, touched by the gesture grasped Grantaire's hand with a smile. The soldiers execute both of them. Enjolras, pierced by eight bullets, remained backed against the wall, as if the balls nailed him there. He only bowed his head. Musical Songs Act I * Look Down * ABC Café/Red and Black * Do You Hear the People Sing? * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * Night of Anguish * Drink With Me (silent) * Dawn of Anguish * The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) * The Final Battle * Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (silent) * Finale List of Portrayers Musical * Michel Sardou – Original French Concept Album * Christian Ratellin – Original Paris stage cast * David Burt – Original London cast * Michael Maguire – Original Broadway cast, 10th anniversary concert * Anthony Warlow- Complete Symphonic Recording * Todd Waite – Original Canadian cast * Julien Combey – 1991 Paris revival * Aaron Lazar – 2006 Broadway revival * Łukasz Zagrobelny - Roma Theater in Warsaw * Paul Manuel – 1998-1999, 2000, 2002-2003 West End Production * Lawrence Gray - 2001 Malta tour * Christopher Mark Peterson - 2002 west end production * Ramin Karimloo – 2002-2003 West End Production (Alternate), 2004-2005 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Oliver Thornton – 2003-2004 West End Production * Shaun Escoffery – 2005-2006 West End Production * Simon Bailey – 2006-2007 West End Production * Edward Baruwa – 2007-2008 West End Production * David Thaxton – 2008-2010 West End Production * Jon Robyns – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Killian Donnelly – 2010-2011 West End Production * Daniel Diges – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * Liam Connor Tamne – 2011-2012 West End Production * Christopher Jacobsen – 2012-2013 West End Production * Tomáš Trapl - GóJa, Praha * Michal Skořepa - GóJa, Praha * Carlos Solano – 2013-2014 Spain Tour. * Anton Zetterholm - 2013-2014 West End Production (current) * Jason Forbach- 25th Anniversary US Tour (current) Movies * Paul Guidé – 1925 film * Robert Vidalin – 1934 films * John Carradine – 1935 film * Ugo Sasso– 1948 film * Serge Reggiani – 1958 film * Claudio Sora – 1964 mini-series * Cavan Kendall – 1967 mini-series * Jean-Luc Boutté – 1972 mini-series * Héctor Bonilla – 1973 series * Timothy Morand – 1978 film * Hervé Furic – 1982 film/1985 mini-series (credited as Hervé Fulric) * Lennie James – 1998 film * Steffen Wink – 2000 mini-series * Aaron Tveit – 2012 film Gallery Musical αρχείο λήψης (3).jpg|Ramin Karimloo as Enjolras αρχείο λήψης (4).jpg Enjy.jpg|David Thaxton as Enjolras (London, 2008-2010) fa9835c9-1a6b-4c34-af54-93281a9074f8_665x665.jpg|Łukasz Zagrobelny as Enjolras Roma Theater tumblr_mg7w1ggY4f1s0p9aoo1_1280.jpg tac4.jpg|Michael Maguire as Enjolras (10th anniversary concert) AzORLSjCAAAyQFw.png|Killian Donnelly as Enjolras Film Les-mis-510.jpg 196383_455543264498742_1895696069_n.jpg DoYouHearThePeopleSing.png LesAmis-Barricades.png The-Barricades.png tumblr_mh4jlkeTMW1ro6c6oo1_1280.png Enjolras_2012.jpeg 353275.1.jpg 353269.1.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_enjolras.jpg tumblr_mremqueqRL1saggmoo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mrqw13r8zA1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mr8s5fkPwa1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mr1jxqutxC41sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjwwqgo86n1rgphaxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mqaij4aDER1s5707xo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtpjvxNEsi1snnhu8o1_1280.jpg|With Courfeyrac in 'Epilogue' tumblr_mtpujeF2Qw1qbd8c8o1_500.jpg tumblr_msnf7bjWqQ1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_muxayxmhpP1rm09gb.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters